1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to partitions, and more particularly, to partition modules having three-dimensional surface patterns for constructing a collective partition structure, and a system for assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Partitions for interior spaces in both residential and commercial buildings are well known in the art. For example, in the context of residential buildings well known partitions include partition walls of stud frame and drywall construction. Other known partitions include foldable screen partitions having a number of panels hinged together in an accordion style. In the context of commercial buildings, partition walls are particularly prevalent in office settings to create separate work spaces. For example, upholstered wall panels having interior engineered wood components and polymer trim around a perimeter of the panels are commonly used for work cubicles. These partition structures typically feature flat, opaque surfaces that separate one space from another to create privacy and reduce noise. Construction and assembly of such partitions is generally complicated and laborious.